


like stars on orbit

by msz



Series: Domestic Yizhan [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msz/pseuds/msz
Summary: Xuan Lu tsked at him through the call, making him jolt out of staring at Yibo. He looked back at her with a sheepish smile, but found she was smiling fondly at him."It's still a surprise to me that even after so many years have passed, you still look at him the way you used to when you met him first."Xiao Zhan ducked his head shyly to avoid looking at her but smiled.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: Domestic Yizhan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585045
Comments: 23
Kudos: 307





	like stars on orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Inspired by one of them viral tiktoks a while ago.  
> Enjoy!

Xiao Zhan carefully placed the knife in the sink and turned back around to the counter where his bowl of fruit was waiting. That and the lively, happy face of one of his best friends. Xuan Lu giggled at him through their video chat screen, a joke he'd made earlier had suddenly made sense to her. 

He laughed with her and took his bowl of fruit and his phone out to his desk in the corner of the living room. A glance across showed him his boyfriend had not moved from his position yet. He fondly shook his head and sat down at his desk, turning the conversation back to their filming days. 

He munched on some of his fruits while Shijie, as he lovingly still called her, regaled him with some of their co-stars' funny stories. 

Xuan Lu popped her gum and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Speaking of co-stars, how's Wang Yibo doing?"

Xiao Zhan teased her back, "How would I know how he's doing?"

"Liar!" She crowed at him as he laughed, "I know he's there in the back! Xian-xian can't lie to his Shijie, remember that."

"Okay okay he's here, yes. Currently ignoring me for a video game." He rolled his eyes but there was affection in them that had Xuan Lu cooing teasingly at him. 

"He's playing a video game while you stare longingly at him? Is your real life a BL novel?" She snarked at him, making him laugh while biting through a tart strawberry. 

Wiping the juice off his face, he replied, "If my life was truly a BL novel, he'd throw all his shit away and come to me directly."

He leaned over to look at the clock, "And it's been more than an hour he's been playing anyway."

"Aww is Xian-xian lonely?"

Xiao Zhan made a face at her and she made one back. For the next few minutes, they challenged each other to make their ugliest faces, making Xiao Zhan's stomach hurt with laughter. 

Xiao Zhan sighed once they calmed down, then gazed over at Wang Yibo. 

He was wearing a shirt Xiao Zhan had thought he'd misplaced but apparently it'd been misplaced into his boyfriend's wardrobe. Overwashed, soft shorts accompanied his shirt, giving Yibo the ultimate staying-at-home-with-my-man look. At least that's what he'd called it last night. Xiao Zhan had only rolled his eyes and shoved him onto the bed for cuddles. For a man so angular, he could be very cuddly. 

Xuan Lu tsked at him through the call, making him jolt out of staring at Yibo. He looked back at her with a sheepish smile, but found she was smiling fondly at him. 

"It's still a surprise to me that even after so many years have passed, you still look at him the way you used to when you met him first."

Xiao Zhan ducked his head shyly to avoid looking at her but smiled. There was something about Yibo that always made the giddy feeling of a new relationship flutter about in his gut. Whenever he looked at Xiao Zhan, he felt contented because Yibo's gaze was on him; it made him feel complete and safe. They could never not gravitate towards each other, always hovering close by, fleeting touches providing comfort. 

Like stars on orbit, he thought cheesily. 

To Xuan Lu, he shrugged, "There's something about him." It was a lame explanation but he knew she understood as she continued to smile at him. 

"Is he still playing those video games?"

"Yeah why?"

"Hmm have you seen that viral douyin?"

Xiao Zhan frowned in confusion and tilted his head. He'd taken to using douyin quite often, posting hilariously silly videos on it but he didn't know what she was referring to. 

"Hold on I'll send you a link! Keep me on the call and watch it."

Pursing his lips, he quickly swiped through the link and watched the entirety of it. His jaw dropped. It was a compilation of girls and boys alike trying to get their boyfriend's attention while they played a video game. Jumping onto them or crawling into their lap, some of them were rejected quite obviously which made Xiao Zhan's heart hurt. While others were accepted readily and affectionately making him smile. 

"Wow," he said feelingly once he was done watching it. Xuan Lu nodded knowingly at him. 

Then she said, "Why don't you try it?"

Xiao Zhan blinked furiously, "Ah? Me? At Wang Yibo? Are you kidding?"

"What, no? Xiao Zhan, believe me with how much he loves you? He'll let you do anything."

He heard a shout and looked up to see Yibo wearing a triumphant expression, an intense look in his eyes whenever he got close to his goal. 

Xiao Zhan worried at his lip anxiously and shook his head. "No, no. I'm not gonna do that. It's his free time anyway and I don't want to disturb him."

There was a pause of silence.

Xuan Lu looked skeptical and narrowed her eyes at him, "You think he's going to reject you, don't you?"

Xiao Zhan shook his head jerkily.

Xuan Lu hardened her gaze, "You do! Oh my God, Xiao Zhan you think he'd reject you?"

"He's busy, LuLu." He explained, laughing weakly. 

Xuan Lu shook her head, causing her earrings to jingle loudly, "You should do it! _Now_ c'mon. Just so I can be proven right. How can you be so wrong about your relationship, Xiao Zhan?"

Xiao Zhan made a face at her, mentally urging her to drop it. Besides he didn't want to do it. Not only because Yibo might be irritated at being interrupted but also for the way his heart would ache if he ever experienced his boyfriend rejecting him. 

Xiao Zhan felt emotion rising at the thought of it and quickly clamped it down. 

Thankfully, Xuan Lu saw something in his face and changed the subject, "Anyway, did I tell you what Zhuocheng called me about last week? That boy, I swear he's all over the place -"

Xiao Zhan zoned his thoughts out and focused on her tinkling voice and laughed and nodded where it was appropriate. Still, what they'd talked about churned uncomfortably in his mind. Would Yibo reject him if he did do that? Or was it a childish thing to do in the first place? Surely he was more important than a video game, right? 

Xiao Zhan hung up on his call with Xuan Lu and forced himself to finish his fruit bowl. He looked over at Yibo who was still submerged in his game, talking furiously into the headset, brows pinched in concentration. Despite his concerns, Xiao Zhan smiled at his boyfriend. Whenever Yibo worked from home he had this one look of utter concentration on his face. His face would go completely blank and he'd bite his lips red. This was quite the same look and it made him want to sprint across and climb into his boyfriend's lap. 

Xiao Zhan pouted, why was Yibo always busy whenever he wanted to cuddle?

Unless…

Xuan Lu's voice echoed in his head.

No, he shook his head, no way was he considering that. Yibo might not reject him outright but he might be irritated. The last thing Xiao Zhan wanted was for them to tire of each other. Being in each other's company day in and out was rare for them but even so. Them living together was already close enough. Xiao Zhan felt conflicted; he stood up and walked around awkwardly near his desk.

Should he?

Just then he heard Yibo laugh. And not just any laugh; it was the kind of laugh that signified something genuinely amused him. The way he threw his head back and laughed openly had a tiny smidgen of jealousy simmering under his skin. Who was it that made his boyfriend laugh that way?

Before he could regain his emotions, he found he was already stalking across the carpeted floor of the living room, entering Yibo's space, who'd still not noticed him. Long fingers fluttered about his console as Yibo bit his lip. 

Xiao Zhan never gave him a chance to react to his presence. Bracing himself, he firmly yet gently guided Yibo's limbs around him and nimbly placed his knees on the either side of his thighs on the sofa, plopping himself awkwardly into Yibo's lap. Beneath him, Yibo let out a surprised, inquisitive sound but said nothing else. 

Xiao Zhan didn't want his boyfriend's complete attention, he was fine with letting him continue playing. So he leaned over and plastered himself completely onto Yibo in a tight hug, letting his chin fall onto Yibo's shoulder. His arms went around Yibo's neck and he tensed, as he awaited his boyfriend's reaction which was hopefully not a rejection. 

Yibo's posture was tense under his own, very unlike the way they'd be practically melting into each other at any other time. 

Xiao Zhan clenched his eyes shut waiting for Yibo to say something. He felt fingers encircle his wrists that were behind Yibo's neck and pull him away. 

Xiao Zhan's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach and he jerked back, wanting to jump off and hightail to the comfort of his bedroom to hide in shame. 

But Yibo's grip on his wrists was unyielding. 

He sat there in a daze as Yibo leaned forward and using the grip on Xiao Zhan's wrists he looped his arms lower and around his own back. Xiao Zhan froze, letting Yibo hitch him further up his lap so he was flush against his body. 

He couldn't see Yibo's expression but his boyfriend turned his head. A hand came up to clamp onto the mic of his headset. 

"You okay, baobao?" Yibo's deep voice resonated through his chest warming Xiao Zhan all the way to his toes. His breath tickled his ear as Xiao Zhan hid a smile into the crook of Yibo's neck. 

"Mn, I am now." He replied honestly, letting Yibo press a kiss to his ear. 

Something settled within Xiao Zhan. Any anxiety that was swirling through him died down to a complete halt. He slid his hands further behind Yibo's back and let himself melt into his boyfriend's arms. The whole feeling was akin to sliding cold toes into a warm blanket. 

Xiao Zhan heaved a quiet breath, nestling his face into Yibo's neck as the man picked up his console and continued his game, hilariously berating someone called 'Black Fox' over his shitty maneuvering skills. 

He giggled silently, causing Yibo to press a few more kisses to the side of his head. 

Maybe Xuan Lu was right. She was his Shijie after all, he thought, as he closed his eyes and let himself drift. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments? Hope you liked!!


End file.
